


Morals

by DragonSilk



Series: The Cheating Pharaoh Trilogy [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Morals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Kaiba wasn't going to listen to you. Maybe Bakura would? He was King of Thieves right?</p><p>Sequel to Persuasion.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old. Like so very old. But in my efforts to move everything onto this site, some ancient stuff is going up. Enjoy~

You were glad when you found Bakura. “Bakura, Yami may be King of Games, but you’re King of Thieves. Shouldn’t you be better at cheating than him?”

Bakura glared at you. “I don’t cheat.”

“But you’re King of Thieves, you don’t have morals.” Suddenly, you found the tip of a knife in your face. Bakura looked pissed.

“I told you, I don’t cheat.”

You backed off and frowned at the knife. “Okay fine. I just figured since Yami does, you would too. Maybe you should cheat next time you challenge him?”

Bakura growled, and you ran. Stupid thieves with morals.


End file.
